Tableor knights
by ShadowCat55
Summary: This is my first time doing this so,, what happens when Voldemort starts tracking down individual magic schools but a small school manages to hold him back.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey what's going on guys ShadowCat55 here today doing my first chapter for the tableor knights hope you enjoy check out my channel if you haven't it's ShadowCat55. I haven't put any Harry Potter things in this one but I will in chapter 2_**

It was an ordinary day just walking to school killing monsters saving princesses.

Beep, Beep, Beep!

'Ahh, it was just a dream' I though to myself 'I'd better get started preparing for school!'

I walked downstairs the smell of bacon and eggs wafting from the kitchen. The steps creaking below me looks like my dad got a job I go into the kitchen and grab some Coco Pops Chex. After I finished the scrumptious bowl of Coco Pops I started getting my bag ready I put the souls of ShadowCat55 Killercat55 and Therealshadowcat55 in their watch form on.

I kissed my mum good bye and started walking off towards my way I see Lillian, a friend off mine, I waved and walk over to her we chat until her brother arrives and we set back off to school.

Lillian's brother and I talk on the way. " Are you looking forward to the first day of year 8?" he asked.

I respond with a quick statement of "only because my friends are there." Even though I'm top in my class for both magical summoning and sword fighting I found them both boring. My favourite subject had to be potion brewing. When we reached school we headed towards our normal hangout spot where we met Colt, Brody and Corey. All six of us took turns talking about out holidays.

 ** _Well I hope you all enjoyed I'll try and upload regularly. Also check out KittyKattUzumaki I based Lillian off of her well see you all next time. She is also helping me with grammar and spelling so check her out._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys Welcome to chapter 2 hopefully you all enjoy and always check out my channel ShadowCat55 and my friends account KittyKattUzumaki see ya all later. I do not own the Harry Potter franchise only my characters and most settings._**

The bell wrong signalling that it was time for classes we all started heading down for assembly. When assembly was finished we were put into our classes I was with Lillian's brother. Our first class was magical items most classes start of with that it is supposed to teach us how to use the magical items we get for other classes. For my classes it usually ends up into a war to get the wands first. We went into class with one girl we came out with ten. The next class was beast taming, most people chose to try and tame something big those people are in the infirmary. For my beast I picked a baby Phoenix not because I thought it would be cool to have or easy to train but because I always liked Phoenixes most people don't pick phoenixes because they cause most fires in the world.

After beast taming was lunch where me, lillian, Lillian's brother or now sister, colt, brody and Corey met up. Brody who had just done a class on staff magic tried and failed to turn him back from a she into a he. Now though he at least doesn't have boobs. When lunch was finished I had my first class without Lillian's brother. It was a boring class of magical words but may help turn Lillian's brother back into a he. My final lesson of the day back with Lillian's brother was sword fighting were I learnt some new moves. At the end of the day I looked towards the horizon and I swear I saw a face in the clouds.

When I got home my dad was back from his job I asked him what the job had been. He replied that it was just a shark bite my dad worked as a paramedic. I did my homework we had dinner and I went to bed.

==DREAM==

I was at a strange building surrounded with a forest along its perimeter and a lake in front of me. I knew this place from some where but I couldn't remember. A train hurtled past me at high speeds when I looked at the way it had come I saw that face again. He had a creepy look on his face vacant eyes. He yelled something and everything blacked out.

==END OF DREAM==

I woke up to the sound of that yell but it was a distant echo. I checked the time on my watch. It was 5:45 in the morning. I could hear my mum taking our dog out. I started sorting out my bag for the day since I know had my timetable. I had sword fighting for all of first period, lunch after that then beast care and finally intro into magical summoning. I went down stairs and got my normal bowl of coco pops chex. My mum was surprised that I was up this early. She asked me why and I replied bad dream. After my scrumptious bowl of coco pops I went for a nice shower. After that I started of for school.

 ** _Well guys hopefully you all enjoyed if you did leave a comment. Till next time bye_**.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey what's going on guys ShadowCat55 here with chapter 3 hope you all enjoy but first I need to mention that I don't care about critics it doesn't faze me but if you enjoy fanfics instead of criticising it say what's wrong with it and maybe how to fix it. Even though I don't care about critics swearing and telling us to kill our selves is wrong. I had to get that off my chest well hope y'all enjoy and see you later._**

I started off for school on my way past I see lillian running towards me. I asked her what was wrong, she replied exhaustedly that her pet beast midnight had run off I asked what midnight was. Lillian replied saying that it was a telepathic cat that when threatened changes into the size of a lion. I thought a bit and came up with the idea that maybe since midnight was telepathic that it could telepathically create a room in between time and space that only she and the people she wants can go in there. I mentioned this to lillian and she thought it was a good idea. She started randomly shouting out midnight so I guessed that she was trying to telepathically call her. I told her I had to head off to school she gave me a curt nod to signify hearing me and I took my leave.

A black cat with sparkling deep blue eyes suddenly appeared in front of me I grabbed a stick not knowing weather this was friend or foe and took up a fighting stance. As soon as I did that the cat let out a low hiss and suddenly a bright light formed when it faded instead of there being a black cat there was a majestic female lion with a golden fur gleaming in the early morning sun. As soon as I saw it I started calling lillian because I remembered her saying he midnight when threatened turned into the size of a lion. I heard the pitter patter of shoes on pavement and I made a big mistake to turn around and see who it was guessing it was lillian in that time midnight decided to strike hitting my watch. Shattering the containment crystal realising the souls of ShadowCat55, KillerCat55 and TheRealShadowCat55. As soon as ShadowCat55 realised that he wasn't in the watch he throw a smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared. KillerCat55 took a second longer bolting down the street. TheRealShadowCat55 just stayed there being the older of the brothers knew that he was danger to humanity. He also knew that unless they got ShadowCat55 and KillerCat55 back under control the end of humanity was nearing.

All I could do was gawk as I saw KillerCat55 running off and ShadowCat55 crouching on top of a chimney. That was the last thing I remember before everything went black.

===DREAM===

I was back next to the building but this time I was on the building side of the river. I saw people in rowing boats navigating the river coming towards the building. On a bridge crossing the river I saw a chariot being pulled by nothing. I followed the road with my eyes and there he was staring straight at me. He had a creepy smile on. Behind him what looked like wraiths was coming towards the building.

===END OF DREAM===

I woke back up on my bed across my room was TheRealShadowCat55 just sitting on my chair.

 ** _So how was that. I hadn't mentioned anything about ShadowCat55 KillerCat55 or TheRealShadowCat55 so I had to put them in soon I'm gonna try and stay away for Harry Potter themes but I will keep mentioning it and it will collide with this soon_**.


	4. Explanation not proper chapter

**_Hey guys since I finally added ShadowCat55 TheRealShadowCat55 and KillerCat55 into the story I thought I needed to do a chapter on there backstory this is only explaining what they look like and and a bit about them if you want a full story on there backstory message me and I will upload one_**.

Well first let's go with ShadowCat55 being the first one that existed but not the oldest. He is the twin brother of KillerCat55 and younger brother of TheRealShadowCat55. He is ruffly 1.67 metres tall, he has short hair that will probably only be seen later in the story since he always where's his mask and has green eyes. Finally he is a ninja.

Now KillerCat55 the second one to exist looks exactly the same as ShadowCat55 since he is his twin brother only a bit taller and bald. Usually he will be wearing a plain expressionless mask with the same same hair style as ShadowCat55. Finally he is killer.

Now finally the eldest brother TheRealShadowCat55. Even though he was the last to exist he lived longer then anyone else. He is 1.89 metres tall short hair and sparkling blue eyes. He is quick with his tongue and appealing on the eyes or so I have been told. He served in the war as a elite solider.

 ** _Also I have just been given person to tell you there actual names they are not called ShadowCat55, KillerCat55, or TheRealShadowCat55 be in fact are all called Sam Davies since they are just reincarnations of ShadowCat55's soul completely different personalities but the same soul reincarnated. Also don't tell them but whenever someone bearing the ShadowCat55 soul dies they go into the mind of the next one so in a couple of a thousand years they will probably be a person who has 9 souls inhabiting there mind since only nine reincarnations that's why they are called Cats_**.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey what's going on guys ShadowCat55 here I know I haven't uploaded anything in a while only reason is I was checking if anyone was actually reading mine long term not just someone having a look at it well here's the next chapter hope y'all enjoy. P.s. The last chapter I posted was just explaining what ShadowCat55 KillerCat55 and TheRealShadowCat55 looked like and bit about them. Finally anyone who has gone to my YouTube channel or has come from it I'm not gonna be recording for a while I'm only gonna do it leisurely now for the story.**

Hate to say I blacked out again multiple times. When I finally woke up he was still sitting there unmoving just watching me. He opened he's mouth and what sounded like words came out I could barely hear anything over the ringing noise in my ear. Soon my mother, father and lillian came in. I was surprised that lillian was there my mind was still foggy. I quickly realised that she and TheRealShadowCat55 brought me back and she stayed behind to make sure I was alright. I could see my parents lips moving but I couldn't hear anything the ringing sound was unbearable. When it finally started to subside they were talking so fast that I couldn't hear a thing they were saying. Finally after another minute of this a clear cut voice said that they should give me some time. After a while my parents finally agreed lillian and TheRealShadowCat55 stayed for a bit longer before they left.

Around ten minutes later TheRealShadowCat55 comes back with a bit of Phoenix kibble. He notices that I've changed my clothes and are lying on my bed. At that point I was trying to make sense of what happened. He quietly whispered a hello before going back to feed BlueFlame my Phoenix. A few minutes after he left I finally decided to go see everyone. The tv was and everyone was gawking at the news. I read the headline which said another magical school had been destroyed this was the fifth one to be destroyed. Now they are certain that a very powerful wizard is destroying these since because of the past few this school had set up a 24hr shield guarding the school all the students had been studying ever attack magic defence magic or heal spells. Only one person survived the headmaster. He said a force far greater than anything they had encountered. Quoting said this dark power had control of some of the strongest most unstable wraiths. Well the wraiths were being despatched easily by the teachers, were as the students were being destroyed one by one when all the students were down the wraiths usually fighting there own kind trying to get as much soul as possible were working together to kill the teachers. Finally the headmaster after all the teachers were destroyed backed into his office hit the brick that made a secret passage open up. He ran through it and at the end he saw his beautiful school in flames crumbling to the ground. He turned around and a masked figure was there. After he saw him everything went black he woke up disoriented and unable to do most magic. Only the most basic of the basic.

After the news reporter finished talking my parents noticed that I had woken up and ran to me giving me a hug. Thirty minutes of gruelling questions later lillian said she had to go. Since our tea was almost ready and I knew a simple duplication spell I asked if she wanted to stay for tea. She replied saying that she had to go feed and check on midnight. I almost decided to tell her that midnight could summon food and call for help if she needed it but decided not to. After a delicious roast TheRealShadowCat55 mentioned that it was the best meal he had ever eaten for 73 years (he was 55 when died and the main character is 13 at the mo he also spent 5 years waiting for the main character to be born so that he could help his reincarnation). After tea I went downstairs to find the camp bed for TheRealShadowCat55.

===DREAM===

I was back at the strange building and the wraiths had managed to reach the building. Looking around I saw that there were kids fighting the wraiths and I realised that this was a magic school. Unlike the school on the news the students were sticking together fighting in 4 groups all protecting the people in there group. As I was looking at one of the groups getting swamped by wraiths a Phoenix flew past me straight into the wraiths destroying several letting the students regroup and help there comrades. When I looked behind me to see where the Phoenix went. I saw a wizened wizard fighting the dark presence he was losing until three students flew in in a flying car, distracting the dark presence, two of the students went to the groups splitting up. The remaining one stayed to help fight the dark presence now that the wizard had help they managed to disperse the dark presence and with him the wraiths lost the ability to work together now fighting each other the school quickly won.

===END OF DREAM===

 **Hey guys how did I do, the start of it I wrote before I started the explanation chapter so that's why it's set up like also can you guess what happened to the headmasters powers if you think you've got it comment or pm me on what you think it is. Hope y'all enjoyed I'll upload as soon as I finish writing it. Also if you notice any mistakes in it grammatical spelling anything tell me what I messed up and I'll try and fix it this goes with every story or chapter I write**.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys welcome back to another chapter I need to point this out there is a poll up on my profile check it out well now to the story…..fade to black….._**

I woke up shivering from the dream I checked the time to see that it was midnight it looked like the middle of the day because of Phoenix. I looked at the camp bed to see that TheRealShadowCat55 wasn't there I decided to look around the house for him. I went into the living room and I saw him outside on the balcony with emmet. I went outside and asked if he was having trouble sleeping. He replied saying that he couldn't sleep knowing that ShadowCat55 and KillerCat55 are out there. Who knows what there doing at the moment.

At that point ShadowCat55 was on the roof listening to the conversation and KillerCat55 was beneath the balcony listening as well. What TheRealShadowCat55 said next was surprising. I worry about them I know I don't show it but ever since they got out of the containment crystal I couldn't stop thinking about them hoping that they don't get themselves into too much trouble or get caught by the government. I went through multiple wars I know that they have no mercy. I know I've said there unstable but I spent longer then anyone with them and in need they can help if I didn't have them I would've died in my first ambush…fade to black…

I was on my own behind enemy lines my mission was to gather intel on the enemy I went to abandoned camp or so I was told when I got there I pitched up my tent and went to explore to find any places to better monitor the enemy base. I found a tree with a lot of low hanging branches that overlooked the base, when I got back to my tent I unpacked my pack and right before I grabbed my muesli bar, fifty soldiers stepped out from the bush guns levelled on my that's when they kicked in grabbing the muesli bar and throwing it into the eyes of one of them dropping his weapon diving towards it, I grabbed it did a flip landing on my feat. The odds were highly against my favour but having the two people who revolutionised the art of killing really helps with fighting, letting them guide me like an artist would guide his pupil, firing left and right I was killing them all until only one was left. We stood at opposite ends of the campsite, after seeing me fight like that he dropped his gun turned around and ran because I was being controlled by KillerCat55 and ShadowCat55 without a second thought I fired right between his back, blood squirting everywhere. Finally they let me out, running straight over to him trying to stop the blood flow but it was too late.

…fade to black..

That was the last time I ever let them take over never again would I.

 ** _Well on that note whatcha think and I know I said I wouldn't upload this story until I got enough votes on my poll but his chapter was basically done so might as well finish and upload it see ya in the next chapter_**.


End file.
